


Some Like it Hot

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot

“Hello Mr. Holmes.” You said as he walked into NYS without John. You figured John was probably at work and Sherlock was bored. He looked at you and you swore you saw some pink creep onto his pale features.

“Hello (y/n).” Sherlock said. You smiled at him.

“I don’t think Lestrade has anything for you, but you are more than welcome to go in there and ask.” You said. You were always nice to him, even though the others weren’t.

“Well, actually, I’m not here about any cases.” He said, absent mindedly rubbing the back of his head. You raised an eyebrow.

“And what’s that?” You asked.

“Willyougogetsometeawithme?” He asked quickly. You laughed a bit.

“Take a deep breath, slow down, and run that by me again.” You said with an amused smile on your face. You noticed Lestrade had come out of his office but stopped at seeing the blushing detective standing in front of you. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes.

“Will you go get some tea with me?” He asked. You smiled.

“Of course.” You said, smiling. “I was actually about to go on my lunch break. Shall we go now.” Sherlock stood there, speechless. “Sherlock?”

“Uh, yeah. That sounds great.” You smiled and grabbed your coat. He helped you slip into it and you gave Lestrade a tiny wave before leaving NYS with Sherlock. You knew that people would start talking, but you kinda hoped they would all become scared of the girl who single handedly shut up Sherlock Holmes.

****

“So, why the sudden wanting for tea?” You asked as you sipped a cup of tea and nibbled on a sandwich. Sherlock jumped, realizing you were talking to him.

“I…uh…well…” He was blushing and drumming his fingers on the table. “I find you interesting.”

“Do you?” You asked. “How so?”

“Well, you’ve been able to match me for wits ever since the day I met you.” He explained. “You’re the only one outside of Gabriel who I would want to be in a room with for more than five minutes.” You smiled.

“Well, thank you. And I’ll make sure to tell Greg that.” He rolled his eyes.

“And I, well, just like you.” He said. You smiled at him and placed your hand over his.

“I like you too.” You looked down at your phone. “But, I’m afraid I have to cute this short.” You said. “I have to get back to work.” You stood up.

“Wait.” Sherlock said. You turned to tell him you couldn’t when he pressed his lips onto yours, leaving you speechless this time. “I’ll see you tonight after work.” With that, he left, leaving you too stunned for words.


End file.
